Curse of a lion and a tale of a mermaid
by ArielHawkins17
Summary: A mermaid forced to live on land after her Kingdom got attacked years ago. she was not allowed to enter the sea if she did she put herself in danger and her family too. But they more then one story to this tale... while walking home from school Ariel's music sheet slipped out of her bag and got swept away into the forest, where she met a boy with a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**The curse of the Lion And A Tales of A Mermaid**_

Deep under the sea, they lived king Triton and his wife Athena, king and Queen to Atlantica, they had three beautiful daughters called Merida, Rapunzel and the youngest of all Ariel. The kingdom was a very happy place as they own most of the sea and a little patch on land, they called it moonstone island. The king placed his youngest brother mayor there so he know his kingdom on land was safe. This three daughters had very special powers each and each very powerful. Merida had the power of bravery, Rapunzel had the power of the goddess and Ariel had the power of the sea. This three girls could only use these powers for good, if they didn't they powers would get tooking away.

Over the years the girls learnt that they would be able to walk on land once they turned the rightful age. But on Rapunzel's 16th birthday something terrible happen when these evil witches attacked the kingdom Atlantica. They destroyed most of the Kingdom. Triton and his wife and Ariel got away but as they trying to get to Merida and Rapunzel two woman dragged Into Darkness never to be seen again. Suddenly a door appeared leading them to the island where Triton reunited with his brother. Him and his brother had enough money to buy the rest of the town expect a part of the land by the forest where a family lives and that no one known about. A mouth later Ariel's mum was murdered by something or someone and from that day of her mother funeral Ariel set herself out to be a Hunter for her people. But the only thing her father want her to do is Find true love.

But they more than one story to this tale about its about a boy who is curse and this is his secret and his family's too. His whole family curse and soon he have to face the darkness inside of him unless he find someone who expect him for who is and his name is Jim Hawkins.

These two unlike friends will come together and defeat evil for once and for all.

 _ **Chapter 1: Ariel**_

On the island far away there was a beautiful redhead on the beach looking out to sea, she was sing a beautiful Melody that anyone could fall into. The redheads name was Ariel, she lived with her uncles and father. Ariel is also a mermaid and a father is King Triton King of the mer-people. Ariel love the sea but now she had to live on land because of a terrible attack that happened on her Kingdom years ago. And if she returns to the sea She put herself in danger and also to her family.

Ariel love been on land as well, lucky she wasn't alone she had her two best friends with her from the mer – kingdom . They explore the island and found out what everything was called on land. But until know Ariel is still missing home very much. Sometimes she would go out onto the beach in secret and practice her hunting skills and fighting moves. Ariel promised to herself that one day that she bring her people home.

"Ariel" uncles yelled to her from the hill. Ariel stopped sing and looked up to where her was uncle. She got up and ran over to him, with a cheerful face. "yes uncle, what's matter" Ariel said giving him a hug. Her uncle smiled and said, " well nothing my girl, uh well... um... Maybe. .. here i got this letter from your father it's for you dear".

Her uncles gave Ariel the letter, "I though he be back by now ready to takes us back to Atlantica" Ariel said in a sad voice. "same here Ariel" her uncle said. As Ariel open the letter it said,... _**Dear Ariel, I won't be back for a while as the kingdom has moves to a new location. So me and your uncles decided that you, tia and Charlotte will have to stay on land a bit longer, meaning you go to school they too. Don't worry Ariel we signed all the paper work out for this just in chase this did happen ... don't worry I hope to be back home soon I promise... love lots daddy xxx**_

Ariel looked at her uncle and couldn't believe it. Her uncle said, "you start school tomorrow Ariel" Ariel went silent for a minute and then said, " I got to go and tell the girls" her uncle then said, "what did your father say" Ariel replied, "not to worry" "so you should do that now come on dinner will be ready soon and then you can tell the girls" her uncle said. "okay uncle" as they both walked back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Jim**_

Well as time goes by in a forest not far from where Ariel lives. They lived a family just not an normal one, cursed one. The family called the Hawkins, they been curse under the form of the Lion ever since the beginning of time. The youngest of the Hawkins is Young Jim Hawkins, the one who will have to face the darkness in himself unless he find someone who will love and expect him for what he is.

Jim has two siblings, one older brother called Milo and a older sister called Kayley. As siblings do they always fight over still things, like on who will do there rounds first. But no matter what they love each other. His mother and father are called Sarah and Sinbad. Jim's mum wasn't always cursed but that another story we can always come back to later.

Jim went outside to do his rounds, when he heard a beautiful voice coming from out of forest. Jim wished he could go and find out who's beautiful voice that was coming from but then "Jim!" called his mother "dinners ready" he heard his mother and transformed and ran home. As he got to his house, he could still hear that beautiful voice but then it stopped. His father came to the door, "what you doing?" his father asked "nothing" he answered as he looked once more out into the forest. Then he went inside.

As they stayed down for dinner, Jim asked, " Dad do mer people live in these waters?" his father laughed, "what make you think that son? We the only non – humans who live on this island" he said. "well I heard this voice and it was so beautiful, but one thing is it was coming from the sea I know it was because I was near it when I heard it" Jim said.

"Well Jim did it hypnotize you because if it did you fall under its Melody and drag you into the sea to drown you, in case you realised it didn't" his brother said with a giggled and knew he was right again. "yeah I didn't but this voice also sound sad like it missed someone or something, but you could be right milo" Jim said. Sarah smiled and said, "good we got that out of the way now let's get on with finishing our dinner". Jim knew what he heard but for the sake of his family he agreed to forget about it and move on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Years later**_

In her room Ariel was brushing her rose red hair and trying to look good enough. She was wearing her school uniform and finally got her hair done. "okay, got my homework, mobile phone & my music sheet". She put her stuff in her bag. Her uncle Stefan Triton, was the rich man in Moonstone island. He owned even part of the town expect for a piece of land that was the forest. When Ariel came to the island for first time she was very young for a mer child and she didn't remember a lot of what happened and that was good so it keep her safe from the danger.

Ariel went downstairs to have breakfast and her uncle was already eating, "good morning Ariel" her uncle said as she walked in, "Good morning uncle Stefan" Ariel said as she stayed down. As they finished breakfast her uncle said, "now Ariel I'll be working late tonight meaning the monthly hunt won't be happening, so after school come right home". Ariel bit her bottom lip and said, "uncle you promised that we go to this one". "I'm sorry Ariel, I can't get out of this" her uncle said. She then said, "it's okay, I might have to stay behind school like for 20 minutes or more because me, tia and Charlotte are doing the talent to show, so I need to stay to rehearse for the auditions tomorrow". Her uncle smiled and said, "very well I'll see you when I get home... Ariel" Ariel looked at her uncle with a smile and said, "yes uncle Stefan". "next time we go I promise" her uncle said. Ariel got up from her chair, kissed her uncle on the forehead and left for school.

Ariel's school, Moonstone high was one of the biggest school in the land. All teens from U&I and onwards would come here. All the teens were doing their things from hanging out to holding hand couples. Ariel was looking for her two best friend Tiana and Charlotte. She then looked and saw them under the tree where they would hangout. Tiana had her hair in a bun and Charlotte had her hair in curls. "Hey Ariel, did you tell your uncle we in the talent show" asked Tiana with a sly smile. Ariel answered with a smile, " yeah and he really happy about me doing it". "good, so any news yet?" Tiana asked. "no, all we have to do is keeping hoping" Ariel said. Charlotte then came running over and hand four tickets in her hand. She was jumping up and down with a huge grin , "I got four tickets to the big ball, that they are holding here, at the school Ballroom. I got two tickets for Tia and Naveen. The other two for me and Kuzco". She looked at the redhead and said, "sorry Ari, you know I get you tickets for you if Er..." Tiana stopped her from saying Ariel's ex's name.

It's been a year since Ariel found Eric cheating on her with an ex friend of theirs, the girl was called Cindy. Ariel confronted him about him going out with her. Eric told Ariel, that he was playing her and didn't need her anyone more and that he was better with Cindy not with her. On that day Ariel broke into tears and ran home.

Ariel shrugged and said with sad smile, "it's okay Tia, I just knew he wasn't the one for me" she left her friends to their thoughts and she went in the girls bathroom to wipe her tears. It was still painful for her to talk about Eric. She just wished that he would of told her the truth instead of lying to her in the first places.

After school, she went into the gym and sung her parts of the song. She though she had enough practice for today and locked up the gym. She walked home and she thought it wouldn't hurt if she do the hunting thing on her own. As she thought I doing that, she didn't even notes that her music sheet was slipping out of her bag. Then blowing away right in front of her face her music sheet blow away. "no wait" she yelled. She went chasing after the sheet that went into the forest. She tried to catch the sheet but it would always be slipped away from her hands. Finally, the sheet landed on the ground and the redhead smiled as she picked it up.

She looked around to find herself to be in the forest the no one dared to go into expect for when her and her uncle go hunting for the monthly hunt. Lucky Ariel knew where she was and that it was only 5 minutes walk to where she hid her bow, arrows and hood. But first she need to know which way was out. She looked up to find the sun, but it was gone. She then noticed the fog was building up. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Hey, you" she turned around slowly and as she did they was a boy with chestnut hair and he ware a beige shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, with pine pants with dark brown boots. He then said with a serious face, "it's not safe here". Ariel then said, "I know isn't why are you here if isn't?" He then went really silent and the out of nowhere he yelled, "Get Out! Now!". Ariel then run towards where she hiding her bow and arrow. But tripped in doing so and as she got up to find a wolf with black and white fur (The kind of animals Ariel and her uncle hunt).

The wolf growled with a lust grin on its face. Ariel couldn't move to where she could see her bow and arrows under a bush. The wolf got closer to her with a lust growl. Ariel then suddenly heard a roar, then out of nowhere a brown lion tackled the wolf. Ariel watched the wolf and lion go at it and as she did, she made it to her bow and arrows. She put on her hood. Then out of nowhere she heard the lion roar in pain as she quickly run towards them,ready to aim an arrow at the wolf.

The wolf was about to charged at the helpless lion but then releasing an arrow, hitting the wolf's leg, made the wolf limped away in terror. The lion got up and roared to let them know whose area this was. The lion look at the hood person and then start to walk towards it but then stop to see if the redhead was still they. As it look around Ariel quickly made it back where she hid her stuff and took of her hood off and put it under the bush with her bow and arrows. Then quickly ran towards the entrance of the forest. She quickly looked back to see if the lion was still there but instead it was the boy she just met looking at her with a serious face. She then turned around and shook her head and thought, 'it couldn't be...'

The boy went home and start to think who was the hood figure and why did it save him?. As he got to his house he went inside with a sigh and helped clean up. His mother asked, "where have you been Jim?" Jim the answered, with an innocent smile, "I was just making my rounds". His father came down the stairs and said as came down, "well from what I heard from outside we had visitor during your rounds". Jim looked up to his father with a smirk on his face. His brother heard this as he drunk his coffee and said, "The last time we had visitors was about three years ago" Jim looked at his annoying brother and said, "milo mind your own business and please try to stay out of this". His sister heard this all as well and asked angrily, "well, did you finish her off?" Jim then answered, "no, I didn't!". His sister got angry and stormed off to her room . His mother yelled, "Kayley!" His father, looked at his son and said with a concern tone, "don't worry she will get over it, so tell us about the redhead you saved" Jim scoffed his eyes and said, "I didn't save her, I told that monger that this was our territory and he should leave". His father smirked and said, "not the way I saw it and who was that hood figure who saved you before that wolf tried to finish you off". "I don't know the person disappeared before I could even ask as I turned away to see if that redhead was still around" Jim answered. "oh really" his father said with a smirk on his face. Jim went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes and said, "whatever"

His mother looked at her husband and said with a concern tone, "Sinbad do you think that...?" He looked at his wife and said as he pulled her to his arms, "Sarah, he will open his heart and I think that girl maybe able to save him from that darkness, just like the way you saved me". Sarah smiled hopefully at him "what about the hood figure who saved Jim?" she said to her husbands. "don't worry the next time that person comes near here again I be waiting for him" Sinbad said to his wife.

Jim was on the roof listening to what his parents were saying and though of the redhead and of the hood figure, he the wondered maybe they are the same person? He remembered the smell that she had on her. The scent was unbelievable, she smelled of sea breeze with rose on top. She was so beautiful and knew that he didn't have a chance. For who could care about a monster like him? He would have to talk to his grandfather about this and wasn't looking forward to it.

Ariel got back to her home and went right to bed. In minutes she was fast asleep. She kept seeing that boy in her mind and waking up every time he tried to kiss her. She decided that she had to meet this boy again and what the he'll was a lion doing in the forest. She went back to sleep and dreamed about the boy again but this time it was much different than before.

She was in the forest again, but running with bow in her hand and arrows in her bag on her back with her hood on and she was running away from the wolf. She kept running then she tripped and her bow fell right out of her hand. She looked up to see the wolf but in his place was Eric. Then out of nowhere the lion tackled him and lion looked at her, then transformed into the boy she just met. She quickly got her bow back and aim an arrow at the wolf. She released it and... She woke up with start and looked at the moon and thought, "I wonder what his name is..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Mermaid Meets Lion**_

The next morning, Jim woke up from dreaming about that girl he met yesterday. His hair was messy and not a morning person. Milo came into he room saying, "breakfast, you better hurry down or dad will eat all the bacon again". Jim got his clothes on and putting on his boots as he went down the stairs. Everyone in the family was sat down eating. Sarah asked her daughter, "Kayley, when are you ever going to give up that attitude of yours?" Kayley laughed at what her mother and answered, "it be the day, when Milo stops having fears & Jim getting a haircut" Milo and Jim looked at their sister with a look. She then said, "What? It's the truth. I'll be making my rounds and I let you know if I see that hood figure too". She then went out the door and transformed into her lion form to begin her rounds. Sinbad looked at Jim and said, "while she doing that, why not go and see the redhead you saved?" Jim rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "I didn't save her, I was protecting our home plus I think that hood figure saved her really".

Milo then thought of something clever and said tauntingly, "He probably doesn't have the gut to talk to her and let the hood figure have her all to himself". Jim looked at his brother and said, "What?!" His father caught on and said, "you're probably right Milo. Only a brave man would talk to a women who is beautiful and show that hood figure who really saved her..." Jim groaned and said annoyed, "Alright, I'll go see her". He got up from his chair and was out the door. Milo picked up the dishes and said to his father with a sly grin, "Mission complete" Sinbad chuckled and thought 'let's hope...'

Ariel caught up with her friends to the gym to rehearse before the auditions take place. Tiana looked at Ariel with a sly smile and said, "well, someone has their spirits up". Charlotte agreed and said, "I think Ari found herself a man to hold onto" Ariel laughed at this and said with a smile, "No Char, I didn't I..." Before Ariel could finish her sentence, Naveen and Kuzco come up to them with joy. Naveen picked up Tiana and Kuzco just spun Charlotte around. Naveen said with glee, "you girls are going to win this talent show for sure". Kuzco said with hurry, "okay, less talking more singing and dancing".

Everyone at the gym got put though onto the talent show, now everyone was doing was rehearsal for the big one at the end of the school year. Then a girl with brown hair with purple school uniform and dark purple eyes came onto the stage and she walked right towards Ariel's group and said, "now look what the catfish dragged in" Ariel turned around and hugged the girl, "Meg your back" she said with a smile. Tiana and Charlotte went over to them to make a group hug. Charlotte said, "so how was the trip with Herc?" Meg scoffed and said with a sly smile, "if you mean hanging out with a guy who just save me when ever I'm in Danger, I could say it was good" She then looked at Ariel and asked, "Met any new guys while in was away?"

Ariel said, "well I did met this one guy..." Charlotte squealed and said with a big grin, "I knew it, knew it". Tiana then asked, " what's his name?" Ariel frowned and replied, "I didn't get his name" Meg said, "Well he has to show up someday" Ariel said, "yeah true, come on guys let practice some more on our Melody's". The girls agreed and Ariel start Melody went something like this,' _ **look**_ _ **at**_ _ **this**_ _ **stuff**_ _ **isn't**_ _ **it ne**_ _ **at? Wouldn't you think my collection's is complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the**_ _ **girl**_ _ **who**_ _ **has**_ _ **everything**_ _...'_

Jim followed the redhead into the gym as he got they he heard the that beautiful Melody that he heard once before three years ago. As he looked around he could tell something was happening here. 'It looked like some soft of contest thing' he thought. The judges were Mr. Louis, Ms. Who and Dr. Facilier. They were raising money for the music programme that will be closing when the school first years over. But the money had to be in by Halloween or the programme will closed at the end of this school years over. Mirana yelled( she is the one who set up this event) "okay thank you everyone for who entered and we hope to see you in two weeks time and we show this town how great we are".

Jim noticed the beautiful Melody stopped, suddenly Jim missed a step and fell down on the stage . Everyone turned around to see who it was. Jim got out of the mess and saw everyone looking at him. Ms. Who yelled, "what did you do to our stage boy?" Jim didn't know what to say and Marina asked, "Are you here for the talent show?" Jim was stammering and said, "well...I...uh...um..." Louis then said, "ah, let the boy do his thing and then we can go home". The judges sat down on their chairs and facilier yelled, "let's hear you sing boy?" Jim rolled his eyes and said "fine. Here it goes..." The music was playing and when he heard the right beat he was going to show them what he made of. Tiana looked at the chestnut haired boy said to the gang , "let's stick around and see what he's got".

 _ **~let's light it up, let's light it up, until our hearts catch fire~**_

Ariel then heard someone singing and turned around to see who it was.

 _ **~Then show the world a burning light, that never shined so bright~**_

"it's him" Ariel said under her breath as she glared at the chestnut hair boy.

 _ **~we'll find a way, we'll find a way~**_

Louis and Marina were getting into this guys beat and they like where it was going with it.

 _ **~To keep the cold night from breaking on over the wall onto the wild side. The Hunger satisfied.**_

Mr. Louis set off the school intercom and the hole school was listening to Jim singing.

 _ **~We're burning up, we might as well be lovers on the sun**_ _(×3)~_

 _ **~we'll never know, we'll never know. What standing behind the door, But I got a feeling and it's feeling that's worth drying for~**_

 _ **~Just, close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right~**_

Facilier thought that this guy knew what's he doing and got some talent too. Everyone at school filled up the seats as they came thought the doors.

 _ **~We'll keep it moving, Until we make the other side, And let's enjoy the ride.**_

The Ariel snuck up onto the stage to see him and she though 'wow'

 _ **~We're burning up~**_

Then he began to pull of some dance moves as he sang. Then unknow Jim grabbed Ariel by the hand and spun her.

 _ **~we might as well be lovers on the sun oh oh oh oh~**_ _(×2)_

 _ **~We might as well be lovers on the sun~**_

Kayley saw what happened and had to tell her father.

 _ **~We'll never know, we'll never know~**_

Ariel was happy for the first time in her life because of this boy.

 _ **~What stands behind the door~**_

Jim opened his eyes to see the redhead in his arms. They kept dancing together but didn't know Ariel's uncle was watching them from the entrance of the gym. Meg saw Ariel's uncle and had to warn her that he was here.

 _ **~But I got a feeling and it'd a feeling that worth dying for~**_

Meg made her way through the crowed to get to her best friend.

 _ **~Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right~**_

Jim was happy because of this girl.

 _ **~well keep it moving until we make the other side and let enjoy the ride~**_

The rest of the school sang along with Jim.

 _ **~We're burning up~**_

 _ **~We might as well be lovers on the sun, oh oh oh oh~**_ _(×2)_

 _ **~We might as well be lovers on the sun~**_

 _ **~let's light it, let's light it up until our hearts catch fire. Then show the world a burning light that never shined so bright~**_

The song came to an end and everyone screamed and applause at Jim and Ariel. Then suddenly everyone heard a booming yell, "Ariel!" Everyone saw Mr Triton coming towards the stage and Ariel sunk to her shoulders. He then warned Jim with stern tone, "if you ever come near my niece again..."Ariel then defended him, "uncle Stefan, he didn't do anything wrong we were just having fun". Stefan looked at Jim. He said, "very well Ariel, but if you ever hurt her, I will be coming after you boy". He then left the school.

Naveen slapped Jim's back and said, "now that took courage my friend". Jim realized why he was here in the first place. He quickly grabbed Ariel's hand and Ariel yelled to her friend, "I'll see you guys tomorrow" as she was pulled out of the room by Jim.

Meanwhile Kayley made it home and went right to he father to tell him what she saw Jim was doing and that he should do something about it. Sinbad shook his head and said, "it would be fine, Jim got this under control" Kayley ran upstairs and slammed her door loudly.

Jim and Ariel went back to the forest where they first met. Ariel then asked, "did you see a brown lion around here?" Jim then lied, "No I haven't seen a lion around here". Ariel raised one of her eye brows and asked, "Not even one?" Jim shutter his shoulders and Ariel changed the subject as she asked, "so where did learn to sing like that?" Jim then answered the redhead, "I just like to sing for fun I guess" little did they know they were being watched by an lioness. Ariel said, "I been sing most of my life, since I can remember" Then Ariel and Jim heard sounds of rustling going on. Then pushing Ariel out of the way as the lioness jumped at Jim. Ariel yelled as she saw the boy and the lioness being rolled down the hill, "No!"

Quickly Ariel run to the bush where she hide her bow and arrows and put her hood on and run after them. When Jim and the lioness stopped rolling, Jim pushed off the lioness and said angrily, "leave Kayley! Now!". Kayley roared and said, " you should of killed her, not be friend with her". Without them know Ariel was be hide a tree getting ready to aim arrow. As she about to aim the arrow at the lioness... Then Jim transformed into his lion form and unknown Ariel saw it. Jim then turned around to see Ariel with the hood on with bow and arrow in her hands too. Kayley smirked and said, "at lest we know who the hood person is now and wait until dad hears all about this..." she ran off to tell they father.

Ariel put away her arrow in her arrow bag and putted the bow down and took her hood off and said, "is that you?" the lion transformed back into Jim. Then Jim said, "my name Jim Hawkins and I'm a curse lion and thank you for saving me yesterday" Ariel smiled and said, "my name Ariel Triton and no problem you did save me first and I'm a Hunter but just not a normal hurter" Jim didn't understand, "what do you mean?" Jim asked. "I hurt for my people, the mer-kingdom" she replied. Jim smiled and said, "well I think you should meet my family and know a bit of our History and at the same time maybe yours".

They both headed to Jim's home the Benbow Inn where Ariel would learn about Hawkins family dark secrets and also where Jim will learn about Ariel's history too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Hawkins Secrets**_

Jim was walking with Ariel side by side very closely. They were nearly to his house, then Ariel quickly stop as Jim turned around, "What's a matter?" He asked her. "I want to make sure you don't tell your family that I'm..." Jim finished of what Ariel was going to say, "What a mermaid, don't worry, plus my sister already seen your the hooded person, so kept the bow and arrows on you". Ariel smiled at Jim and they continued walking.

As they got to his house. He opened the door to see his brother there. He then came to great the girl, " Well what do we have here and oh your the hooded person who saved my brother" Milo said as he saw Ariel holding the bow and arrow bag in her hand. Jim groaned out of embarrassment and Ariel laughed at his brother. "Milo Thatch Hawkins at you service" he said with a smile. "nice to meet you, I'm Ariel Triton and it was no problem of me saving your brother, he did save me first after all" Ariel said. Jim then said, "He's my brother, also has a lion form too but he hate it". Ariel then asked, "how come?" Jim smirked and said, "he gets fleas". Milo then said in defence, " Okay, first those fleas were accident and second I blame that alley dog that gave them to me". Ariel lightly laughed and Jim shyly smiled at her. He then said to his brother, "so, where's the old man mum and Kayley?". Milo then answered with a grin look, " well they went to the grand council... about what happen". Jim's and Ariel's faces went into a serious look. Jim whispered, " Do you think they might..." Milo shook his head and said, " I don't know let's hope".

Ariel then said, " you now, I do now about the grand council" Milo looked at her with a serious face. Jim looked at Ariel and asked, "what you doing?". "Jim they one thing your brother needs to know about me and I think we can trust him" Milo looked at Ariel waiting for what she was going to tell him. "okay... Milo the reason I now about the grand council is that I'm a mermaid". Milo laughed and said, "your joking aren't you?" Ariel shook her head, "I came here 3 years ago when my kingdom was attacked and been living here ever since". "Milo... Please don't tell mum or dad and defiantly don't tell Kayley" Jim said. "of course but still she an outsider Jim and the council might have to erase her memorise, it the law" he replied to Jim.

Ariel clenched to her chest and even the thought of not remembering Jim would completely hurt her so much. Jim then unknowingly grabbed her hand and said I a soft sincere voice, " I won't let that happen" Ariel smiled at him and knew that he meant it. She looked down at her hand and swim as holding it, she then said as she started to blush, "oh...um..." Jim looked down and let go of her hand. Ariel blushed and so did Jim. Milo then thought 'They are in denial..." Just then the front door of the inn slammed, Jim's father was furious and yelled at his daughter, "why would you do that?". Kayley explained, "She an outsider and should be erased or killed" His father got so angry and roared at her. Kayley was sacred of her father when he roared like that, then Sinbad saw he girl, then he realised he seen her somewhere before and couldn't put his figure on it. He sighed and said to her calmly, "we will discuss this later, now up to your room and stay there". Kayley glared at the redhead and ran up to her room. Sarah saw Ariel and said, "sorry about that and you had to see that... I'm Sarah Hawkins & this is my husband Sinbad Hawkins"

Sinbad smiled and said, "well I can see why my son saved you and thank you for going back to save him too". Ariel smiled and wanted to know why but Jim then asked his father, " Dad? Are they going to areas her memories?". Sinbad made a smile and said, "no, because the grand council now that she just like us aren't you Ariel?" Ariel bit her bottom lip and said nervously, "yes, I'm a mermaid". Jim said, " Dad I didn't know at first..." "it's fine son plus I told them Ariel came back to help you by shoting an arrow at that wolf, they letting her keep her memories". Jim sighed with relied and Ariel was happy to keep her memories of the Hawkins family. "Now Ariel would you tell us how you came to the island". Ariel looked at Jim "it's okay we can trust them" he said. Ariel smiled at him and looked at Sinbad and Sarah, "I came here 3 years ago, as they was attack on my home and we all left to come here as half if this island is own by the mer-people and once a mouth we would hurt to keep our mer forms under control" Sinbad then said, "thank you Ariel for telling us and don't worry we will keep your secret". He then looked at his son, "Jim, I think you should tell her about our pride's" he said. Sarah laughed at the pride part as a joke " you mean history and after you told her that show her around, while me and your father talk to your sister". Jim then graded Ariel's hand and said, " I'll tell the story of how we became to be. A Cross the sea not far from here is a kingdom called U & I. They ruled by a women called Lucy the time lord from a island not far from U&I was. She had more life's then anyone in the whole world. My great grandparents worked for her and helped make pact with the lions with her. So it would create pieces between animal and human. My great grandfather John Hawkins made a pact with the lion Mufasa. My great grandmother Pocahontas made a pact between her and Mufasa's wife Sarabi. Both lived in harmony and fought side by side with Lucy. But..." Jim's face then frowned, " one day John was attack by enemy and was dying from the poisoned arrow which hit him, Mufasa saw what happened to him. To save John he bit his hand. Lucy didn't understand what Mufasa was doing. After Mufasa let go of his hand, he took ye poison out of John to save him from dyeing. Sarabi wanted to join her husband so Pocahontas injected the poison into herself so Sarabi could bit her hand and so that she could that way the from her and also that she could join her husband . John and Pocahontas ask Lucy if she could save them. So Lucy combined them into my great grandparents body's to save them. And that's how we became".

Ariel then asked, " are they a part of the grand council?" Jim smiled and said, "Yes they are and so is the time lord Lucy. My granddad silver Hawkins is also part it too." Ariel then asked, "what does he do for the grand council?" Jim answered, "Not really sure he never around to ask and he never really shares what's he been up to". Ariel then asked, "What his lion form?" Jim answered, "gramps is Scar, my Nan is Zira". Ariel then said, " What about your mum and dad?" Jim said, "Simba is my father and Nala is my mum, but you know my mum wasn't always a lioness". Ariel then made a confused face, " what do you mean?" she asked. "She was just like you but not a mermaid, normal human girl. Until my dad changed her so that they could be together forever".

Ariel then asked, "How did he do it?" Jim explained, " they bit each other's lips during a kiss and made sure dad was bleeding enough of his blood to put into her lips". Ariel then asked, "would you turn me into a lioness?" Jim didn't know how to answer that and said sincerely, " only if you wanted to be with me forever and if it did happen we don't know what it do to your mermaid form".

Ariel didn't know what to say it was like being proposed to the one you love and of course she never released how it might effect her mermaid form. Jim said as he smiled, " you don't have to answer to that right away but I ask my nan Jane if she could ask her friend about what it might do to you?". Ariel asked, "Who's her friend?" Jim then answered, "the time lord Lucy because she should now as she was the one who created us. Now I want to show you this awesome place". "Who was that girl who glared at me" Ariel asked. Jim then said, "that my sister Kayley her form is Vitani and my brother has the form is Nuka".

There reached to the top of the rooftop and Ariel saw the most beautiful sunset hitting the sea, she had ever seen. She then remember something and said panickly, "oh no I have to get home or my uncle will kill me" Jim smiled and said, "I'll give you a lift home". They got into his truck and drove to sea front mansion. Ariel looked at Jim and said with a smile, "Thank you for saving my life". Jim said with a shrug, "it's not a big deal and thank you for coming back to save mine too" Ariel smiled and then had the courage to kiss Jim on the cheek and then got out the truck and before closing the door Ariel said lightly blushing, " I'll see you tomorrow, Jim" she then ran up to the mansion door opened it and went inside, then head up to bed.

Jim headed home, as he pulled up to his house, he got out and locked the truck and went inside. His father then said as he got hold of Jim and playfully has his arm around his neck, "well, how did it go lover boy?" Jim got free of his father's grip and said, "come one dad, she an mermaid and she won't go out with a monster like me". He then looked out the window and said, " I'm not her type anyway and if she did wanted to be with me , she might have to chose to be with me or to keep her mermaid form". He then went upstairs and thought of Ariel and only what he could see from the roof of his home. He climbed to the roof to see the couples out and about in the distance and start to think of Ariel again and couldn't get her out of his mind.

Milo went up and join his bro and watched the couples from far too. Meanwhile Sinbad went to join his wife in bed and as he pull her towards him, he looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and watch her sleep as he drifted to sleep himself. In her room Kayley was cleaning up her room and found an old photo of her and her ex's lover. She the put it done and start to remember when they were together and sobbed as she lied down.

Back on the roof Jim was still thinking of the redhead and that she wouldn't be interested in someone like him or have a chance with her. He then remembered when he showed Ariel what he really was by accident but he also remember she told him that she was a mermaid and showed him that she was the hooded figure who saved him. He then remembered when she smiled at he, as he made a doll like her. He then remembered the kiss she gave him and smiled for him once more. As he was putting the final touches on the doll, he said, "I give it to her tomorrow" as he final finished making it, he looked up and saw it was begin to snow and he went inside.

Meanwhile Ariel looked out the window to see that it was snowing and she thought 'I wander what Jim's doing?' she pull the curtains back over and went back to bed.

Jim knew he had to win Ariel's heart some way or another. He pop the doll on his desk, got into bed and in minutes he was fast a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Song for all**

Ariel look out of her window to see a white sheet spread all over Moonstone. She put on her school uniform winter style clothes and headed down stairs for breakfast. Her uncle was already eating his usual breakfast, tea, eggs and toast. Ariel sat down and had her breakfast as well. Her uncle then said, "Ariel, I have a meeting with the grand council and I be back late too, so I see you in the morning". Ariel then said, "it's about my father and our home?" Her uncle said, " I'm not sure dear" Before Ariel could say anything, there was a knock on the door and she said, "I'll get it". She ran to the door, opened it and Jim was standing outside with his usual outfit. She then said, "Hi Jim, um what you doing here?" He shrugged and said, "I thought I take you to school, you know... After what happened". She giggled and said, "Okay, I'll tell my uncle that I'm going, then we can leave". She closed the door and went back into the dining room and said to her uncle, as she grabbed her bag in a rush, "Uncle Stefan I got a ride today, don't wait up on me" Her Uncle smiled and said, "That fine Ariel, try to be home before sunset because its a full moon tonight and you know it will turn you into your mer form" Ariel nodded her head and ran out of the dining room, out the front door and headed towards Jim's truck.

Meanwhile, at the gym Mr. Phoebus was setting up the stage considering that he had nothing to do for his class. Marina yelled at the gym teacher, "Phoebus, get down from there you could hurt yourself". Phoebus knew that he couldn't hurt himself even if he tried to and yelled as he set up the stage, "Come on Marina you know I have a job to do and so do you". Marian scoffed at the man, "Err... men" she said to herself. The Louis came running in with a worried look on his face. She then asked, "Louis, what's wrong?" He then answered, "it's him, Mr Slim". Marina couldn't believe it and yelled, "What?! He was supposed be here next week, not today". Ms. Who and Dr. Facilier came in. Dr. Facilier said with a grim look on his face, "Things have taking a turn for the worst, Marina". The women look at the doctor with a stern look and said, "look I will deal with that weasel..." Ms. Who then said continue of from what Marina was goanna say, "Yes Marina you deal with him and we get the students ready and we show that man what talent we got here". Marina knew Ms. Who was right and went of to deal with Mr. Slim.

Jim and Ariel were walking side by side to the gym. Little did they know Ariel's gang saw the two of them together. Tiana said with a smile, "now would you look at that?" Charlotte saw the same thing and yelled, "boys! Look at this!" Naveen and Kuzco were having a snow ball fight with some other friends of they and heard the blonde calling them over into the inside. When they got to where the girls were, they saw Ariel and the boy who sung yesterday, together. Naveen said, "it's looks like Ariel got over Eric" Kuzco couldn't believe this and said, "wait a minute you mean spitfire got over dance less and went for him?" Charlotte glared at Kuzco and laughed, "Relax, I was only joking but at lest he makes her happy". Meg came over and saw the two as she said, "well, well it look like Ariel got herself a new man after all". Then Ms. Who and Dr. Facilier saw Ariel's gang as Ariel and Jim joined d the group. They called out to them, "All of you better get inside the gym right away" "Mr. Slim here" Ms. Who told them. Tiana and everyone else rushed to inside.

Mr. Slim wasn't a impatient man at all, he wore a suit and on his face he had a smug of a grin. "Marina, decided to close down the music programme are we?" the brown haired women said crossing her arms, "not a chance yet. The talent show will go a head as planned. We not going to lose this programme that is over to you". Tiana, Charlotte and Meg were in they costumes all ready and Ariel ran onto the stage in hers. Marina saw them and smirked and said, "here is a little sneak peek of the show. Girls!"

 _~you change your mind, like a girl change cloths, yeah you pms~_

The girls were doing same of moves while singing.

 _~like a bitch, I would know_

 _And you over think_

 _Always speak,_

 _Cryptically~_

 _~I should know_

 _That you're no good for me ~_

Slim was impressed by what he saw. But thought the redhead had a very impressive voice.

 _~cause you're hot, then cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then your out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up~_

 _~you don't really wanna stay no_

 _But you don't really wanna go-o~_

 _~you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down~_

Slim then shouted, "Stop the music!" The music stopped. "Marina, you don't have a chance with this music bored with trash, except this girl" as he pointed at Ariel "I think if you let her enter alone or with a partner it could work". Marina yelled angrily, "Mr. Slim these girls have worked they hardest..." Slim cut her off, "Now Marina if you let this girl sing a song a lone or with someone your goanna get somewhere we this show, if not you can kiss this programme goodbye". Ariel mouthed, "No". Jim then had idea as he walked onto the stage. He then said to the redhead, "I got an idea, will you help me with it?" Ariel smiled and nodded her head. The lights darken and Slim asked, "Marina, what kind of stunt are you pulling?" The light went on to Jim and he felt the beat and knew what song he was going to sing.

 _~Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile~_

Ariel smiled at him and went along with his plan.

 _~I just followed your_

 _Scent, you can just follow my smile~_

 _~All of your flaws are alighted with this mood of mine_

 _Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind~_

Slim thought 'who is this kid?'

 _~you ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight_

 _But I will fight until the end~_

Marina thought 'it's that boy again'

 _~And this is one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_

 _You know you look so settee, but your feel so la~_

Ariel waved her hands to the girls giving them a signal to come into the stage and they start to dance behind Jim as he sung

 _~And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, yeah~_

Ariel start to join in with Jim and started to sing with him.

 _~I love they way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby~_

Jim stopped sing and let Ariel sing this part of the song.

 _~I'm gonna get you to bust just like you were a bubble~_

Jim took this part

 _~frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble~_

Ariel sung this part

 _~like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation~_

Everyone in the gym started to cheer as Jim and Ariel were sing

Jim took this part

 _~truly free, love it baby I'm talking no inflation~_

Then they both sung this part together

 _Too many war wounds and not enough war_

 _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_

 _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_

 _You know I give my lover a f-f- four letter names~_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh (×4)_

Jim sung this part

 _~And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible_

 _Oh(×6)_

 _yeah_

 _Oh (×5)_

 _Yeah~_

 _~I love the way (×2)_

Ariel join in and sung this part as Jim showed off some of his moves and thought as he saw the redhead 'time to impress'

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby~_

 _~I love way (×2)_

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby~_

Jim and Ariel were getting closer inch by inch. Then they were face each other.

Ariel sung this part

 _~you're second hand smoke(×2)_

 _I breathe you in but honey I don't know_

 _What you're doing to me~_

 _~Mon chèri, but truth catches up_

 _With us eventually~_

Jim graded Ariel's hand and start to dance together on the stage. Then Jim sung this part with her.

 _~Tryna say live, live and let live_

 _I'm no good good, at lip service~_

They pulled off some moves while singing and Ariel's friends were dancing with their boys

 _~Except when they're yours, mi amour_

 _I'm coming for you and I'm making war~_

Ariel joins back in with Jim

 _~and I still love the way I hurt you_

 _It's irresistible_

 _Oh (×6)_

 _Yeah_

 _Oh (×5)_

 _Yeah~_

 _~ I love the way (×2)_

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby~_

 _~ I love the way (×2)_

 _I love the way you hurt_

 _Me baby~_

Everyone cheered and Slim said, "Marina, I was right about this girl and if you can see these two would do perfect singing duet together at your show, like they did just a minute ago. Then maybe you have a chances" Marina huffed and said, "if you try any funny busy, I'll make sure you don't work for this school again".

Phoebus came down to land a hand on Marina shoulder and said, "well ask the kid. I'm heading home. See you tomorrow" Marina then looked at Slim as he walked out the gym, she then turned away and walked up to Jim, "How would you like to be in our show" Jim looked at Ariel who smiled hopefully think that Jim will join the show. He answered, "sure, why not".

Ms . Who said, " Mr. Slim said that these two will be a partners in a singing duet group for the show Marina" Marina smiled and said, "Well today what i have seen you two duet like that why not" Jim and Ariel smiled at each other. Louis then said, "you got amazing partner they boy". "yes you have" Facilier said "This girl has a voice like a thousand of angles".

Everyone left the school and Jim then drove Ariel home and said before she got out of his truck, "Ariel, I was..." Ariel then said, "yes?" This was hard for Jim as he didn't know how to ask a girl out, let alone how to kiss a girl, "I was wondering if you like to...uh.." he then took a breath and said, "If you like to take a walk with me in the forest?" Waiting for the no that she was going to say but "yes tomorrow?" Jim made a shy smiled and said lightly blushing, "great. Oh I made this for you" He handed the doll he made that looked like her. Ariel smiled as tears came out of her eyes. Jim then frowned, "you don't like it" Ariel shock her head side to side and said, "I love it, this is the nicest thing that someone ever done for me, Jim". She gave him a peak on the check again and got out of the truck. She then headed inside and held the doll closed. Jim headed home and his family won't believe what happen when he tell them.

As the full moon rise Ariel was in her indoor swimming pool thinking of Jim. She sung what her heart felt. As she was sing she remember when they met the first time in the forest. She though he was mysterious at first until he sung with joy. He shared his history as she did too and also showed her a beautiful sunset as well.

From all the suffering of been away from the sea and everything, he helped her by showing he cared for her. She also thought that she couldn't get over Eric and they break up but she did when Jim came alone and helped her forget about him.

The Melody she was sing about how she felt was getting louder in the room as her voice echoes in the room. Just been with Jim made her happy. She knew that she could be happy and that her dream can come true with Jim. She the put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. She didn't wanna reveal her true feelings for him yet. As they was still a lot to tell him about her past and even the thought of not loving him would break her heart in two she wanted to be with Jim if he love her for herself.

She remember how he accident transformed in front of her and that she showed him she was the Hunter. She also remember how he smiled at her for the first time and that when she saw him differently. She then thought what the future could hold for them. She swam around and did a couple of flips, then the full moon disappear and Ariel got out as she did she transformed back into her human form. She dye herself and head up to bed. On her side table the was the doll Jim made her. She smiled at it as she got into bed and in minutes she was fast a sleep.

Back at the inn, Jim was holding his doll and he looked into the dark sky as he did he start to think of Ariel as he was sitting on the roof. He then went down and had to tell his family the big news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Mermaid falls for the Lion**

Jim was getting ready for his walk with Ariel and he wanted make sure everything goes perfectly. He looked at the mirror, banged his head against it and though 'what am I thinking?' He then heard a knock at the door and he said, "Come in" The person was his father and said, "Hey how's it going?" Jim sighed heavily and asked, "How did you meet mum?" Sinbad was surprised to hear this and answered, "Well, it was old friend who introduce me to her, why you asking me this?" Jim said nervously, "well, I'm taking Ariel for a walk around the forest. You know to get to know her a bit better". Sinbad smiled and he ruffed his son hair. He then said, "Well, this is the first time I've seen you happy. Go and get her kid". His father left the room leaving Jim to his thoughts. He then sighed and started to sing what he felt In his heart was saying.

 _~I don't want another pretty face~_

Meanwhile Ariel was getting ready for her walk with Jim by brushing her hair.

 _~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

She then picked up the doll that Jim made for her and said, "today in have to try to tell him everything"

 _~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

She smiled and held her doll tight to her chest and knew what she had to do.

 _~You're the one I wanna chase~_

Jim picked up his doll and knew what he had to do.

 _~you're the one I wanna hold~_

Jim had surprise for Ariel before the walk and took everything he need to set it up.

 _~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Ariel went down stairs to tell her uncle she was off out, "Uncle Stefan I'm off out now".

 _~I know that you are something special~_

Her uncle smiled and said, "Okay, Ariel remember to be home for 4ish so we can go on our monthly hunt tonight". "okay uncle i be home by 4" she said give him a hug quickly then she was out the door.

 _~To you I'd be always faithful~_

Jim was setting up his surprise for Ariel and he couldn't wait for her to get here.

 _~I wanted to be what you always needed~_

Ariel quickly stopped at the library on the way. To return a book she had borrowed. She then look up at the clock in the library and said, "I hope I'm not late"

 _~Then I hope you'll see the heart in me~_

Jim then saw his pet and though to bring him along as a plan B.

 _~I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel was on her way to the forest while texting her friends on what she was doing today.

 _~you're the one I wanna hold~_

Sarah was happy to see her son so happy and to care about this girl too.

 _~you're the one I wanna hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Jim then went into the forest and made his rounds to see if the forest was safe.

 _~I want you and you're beautiful soul~_

Ariel ran into the forest as fast as she could and though 'Maybe Jim won't mind if I do some target practice' so she went to get her bow and arrows from the brush where she hidden them in.

 _~Your beautiful soul, yeah~_

Ariel grabbed her boo and arrow bag and put them behind on her back and walked onto met Jim.

 _~you might need time to think over~_

Jim couldn't wait for this walk to happen and Ariel wanted to know if she was doing the right thing.

 _~But I'm just fine moving forward~_

Ariel knew Jim wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Jim showed her how much he care about her.

 _~ill ease your mind~_

Ariel was back at the edge of the forest and thought maybe Jim should have a chance with her.

 _~If you give me a chance~_

Ariel then went back into the forest to look for Jim . She knew Jim would never make her cry and she knew it.

 _~I will never make you cry c'mon let's try~_

Ariel was getting a little lost in the forest as she has been in this deep of it before, but Jim spotted her a mile away.

 _~I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold~_

Jim thought of something and smirked and as went into his lion form.

 _~I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I won't you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel though she could here someone singing but she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

 _~You're the one I wanna chase_

 _You're the one I wanna hold~_

She could hear the singing growing louder and she said, "I know that I'm not imagination that"

 _~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Jim could see the wounding in her eye as she tried to look around to see who was singing.

 _~ Am I crazy for wanting you_

 _Baby do you think you could want me too~_

Jim wanted her as his emotions grew for her because of the Lion curse.

 _~I don't wanna waste your time~_

Ariel emotion grew inside her because of the mermaid form in her and it just wanted to bust out and start singing along with this Melody.

 _~Do you see things the way I do_

 _I just wanna know if you feel it too~_

She walked closed to where she could hear the singing more and squint her eye to see who it was.

 _~there nothing left to hide~_

Ariel knew what line meant to her as she tried to keep looking for the person who was sing.

 _~I don't want another pretty face~_

Jim then sneaking up be hind Ariel and though to surprise her.

 _~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

Ariel heard the singing once more and closed her eyes.

 _~I don't want my love to go to waste~_

Jim was wondering what she was going to do.

 _~ I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel was listening to the sweet Melody and though of Jim.

 _~ you're the one I wanna chase~_

Jim went towards her and transformed back to himself.

 _~you're the one I wanna hold~_

Jim then took Ariel by the hand from be hide and start to dance.

 _~I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Jim smelled her hair and her scent of it smelled intoxicating. He just wanted her so much but he had to restrain himself because he wanted to do it right.

 _~you're beautiful soul, yeah~_

Ariel turned around to see who smelling her and smiled to see it was Jim. She then asked, " was that you singing?" Jim smirked and said, "well, I tell you later. Right now we have a picnic with our names on it". They reached to where Jim set up the picnic . Ariel was surprised and asked "did you set this up? I thought we were going on a walk" Jim said, "I wanted to do something different with you. I didn't know which foods you liked so I made different sandwiches and other bits" Ariel then said, "Cool and after maybe if it's okay could I do some target practice somewhere" Jim nodded his head with a smile and they stay down to eat.

So they both ate and Ariel tried one of the strawberries and loved them. Then after Ariel showed Jim what she can do with her bow and arrows. After Ariel did her taggers practices, they stay back down to finish off the picnic. When they both finished Jim asked, "so what do you think?" Ariel smiled and said, "I never did anything like this before" Jim was looking at her longingly and he then cupped her left cheek with his right hand. The redhead learned into the touch of his hand and felt safe of the warm of it and sighed happily. Jim leaned in closer as his eyelids began to drop and said breathlessly, "Ariel". Ariel thought as she lightly brushing, 'he's going to kiss me'. Jim then kissed her softly and Ariel kissed him back the same he did.

Jim used his other hand and placed it on her waist. Ariel then wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and Jim started to kiss her roughly but with passion and care. Ariel responded to this as they hold each other. Jim's emotions were escalating and he broke the kiss. Ariel didn't understand and asked with a frown, "what's wrong?" Jim then said, "I almost turned you into a lioness. I want you so much, but I can't as I want to do this right".

Ariel then thought of the talk she had with her uncle and she knew what he meant. She then said with a smile, "you were only trying to protect me Jim plus I have to do it right too, you don't want me to mermaid out on you". Jim smiled and said, "Ariel I do care about you". She then learned in and kissed him briefly and asked, "is that okay? And I know you do"

Jim then smirked and said, "I was thinking more of the lines like this" he then pulled her in and kissed her long and rough. Ariel then kissed him back. He broke the kiss and said with a smile, "See, I got better this time" Ariel smiled and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Jim looked up and noticed that it was getting dark. He then said, "I better take you home". They both got into the truck and Jim drove her home. Jim then asked, "So I'll take you to school tomorrow?" Ariel smiled and kissed him. Jim broke the kiss and said with a smirk, "I'll take that as a yes". She then said, "goodnight Jim" Before she got out the truck. Jim then said, "goodnight Ariel". Ariel smiled as she closed the truck door and then headed inside. Jim smiled and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Wolf Attack**

As Ariel came in though the door it just went 5.30pm and as she saw the clock she said, "oh no, I'm half hour late" she then saw a letter on the side table in the half way, it had her name on it. As she open the letter, it said _ **, 'Ariel, I have bad news. I won't be able to make the hurt thing tonight with you, as an important meeting has just came up. I'm so sorry. I have to go with you another time, sorry again love uncle Stefan'.**_ Ariel was relieved but upset that her uncle couldn't make it. She went up to her room and as she walked in she saw an red lizard lying on her bed and said, "my uncle sent a lizard to company me on the hurt?" The lizard yelled, "whoa, girl I'm a dragon. I don't do that tongue thing" Ariel then went into shock and said, " you talk, you talk, lizards can't talk" "well this one can, your uncle told me to look after when we go on this hurting thing" the dragon said. Ariel came out of shock and stay down on her bed be side the dragon, "what's your name?" she asked. The dragon smiled and said, "Mushu... your new pet". Ariel smile at the red dragon, " my names Ariel. Okay Mushu I just get my hurting bits from under my bed then we can go" she said as she got on the floor to get her bow and arrow bag from under her bed. She got them out and put on her hood. Mushu then said, " your uncle said you hide these in forest don't you?" Ariel then said, " yeah, I do but I have extras here just in cases something happens". "Like what?" Mushu asked.

Then suddenly they both heard a growl coming out of the room. "Mushu was that you?" Ariel asked him. "nope whatever that was it coming from out their" Mushu said with a nervously voice. Ariel grabbed Mushu and putted him into her arrow bag behind her. Then out of shadows a black and white wolf came out. Ariel recognised the wolf. It was the same one that tried to attack her the first around and the one she saved Jim from. She aim arrow at the wolf and releasing it and then as she did, she ran into the balcony locking the door behind her. Then the wolf started running into the door trying to break it down. "Now, what do we do Ariel?" Mushu asked her. Ariel looked down into the sea and she knew she couldn't jump into it but it was the only way they get away from that wolf. "We jump" Ariel said climbing onto the balcony fence. "Hang on Mushu". Mushu yelled as Ariel jump off the balcony fence as the wolf slammed the door down, "what the hell Ar-Ar-Ariel". Splash into sea. Lucky the wolf missed them by two seconds away. The wolf ran back though the house, giving Ariel and Mushu enough time to get out of the water.

Ariel got onto the shore, "We safe, for now Mushu" Mushu got out of the arrow bag and said, "Your a mermaid?" Ariel giggled and said, "yeah, did my uncle tell you?" Ariel said as she retransformed into her human form. "no he didn't" Mushu replied. Ariel said as she magic her clothes and hood on, "Come on that wolf won't be that far be hind" Mushu got into the arrow bag and Ariel putted her hood up and run into the forest. Not far behind the came the wolf. Mushu then asked, "How did that wolf get into the house?" Ariel said while running, "not sure, wolves can't getting house like that. Unless we have a doggy door somewhere outside the house" Mushu then said, "so what we gonna do girl, we can't run in the forest all night " Ariel then said, "don't worry, we going to get some help "

Ariel stopped running and said, "We must have lot it back at the house hopefully" Then they heard a howl, Ariel grabbed an arrow and set it up ready to aim it the wolf. Mushu said, "Yeah, we totally lost it". As Ariel turned around she aimed the arrow right at the wolf. The wolf growled at her and then out of nowhere she heard a lions roar and a lion jumped out at the wolf. They both fighter as Ariel still aim at the wolf. The lion roared out in pain as the wolf but it's neck. Ariel released her arrow and hit the wolf like the last time before. The wolf yelled in pain as the lion throw the wolf with its claws to the rock cliff. Ariel aim another arrow at the wolf, releasing it making it hit the wolf's other leg as it made him fall down the cliff. Ariel then ran towards the edge of the cliff and pull off her hood and saw the wolf limp towards its side of the forest, The lion roared again to tell the wolf who's area this was. Ariel then said as she walked over to the lion, "Jim, I knew you would..." Before Ariel could finish her sentence the lion wasn't Jim's form but almost similar. It had a scar on its left eye but it had a right robotic eye, right arm and paw too as well robotic leg too. Ariel then said, "you're not Jim". The cyborg lion turned into a cyborg and said with a smile, "I see that, you must be miss Ariel Triton the mermaid and the Hunter, Jim was right about you" Ariel wanted to know what Jim said about her and shrugged off as Mushu asked, "you know this guy?" Ariel answer with a smile, "This is Silver Hawkins, Jim's grandfather" Silver chuckled and said with the sly grin on his face, " I hate being the old link that lost his limbs" Then a lioness lanced and roared at the redhead. Silver Said, "Jane she knows" The lioness transform into a brown haired women with beautiful green eyes, she wore a yellow dress, "so this is the famous Ariel Triton, my grandson talk about and the one good at archery. I'm..." Ariel then said, "you must be Jane Hawkins, Jim's grandmother". Jane chuckled and said with a smile, "Jim was right about you". Ariel was getting more curious what Jim had said about her but she then remember what she needed to say "That wolf attack me at my home and..." Silver then interrupted the redhead and said, "I think it's best, if we talk at the inn, the forest is cold at this time of night and you need your rest " Ariel nodded her head as she put on her hood.

They walked towards the inn and milo opened the door and asked surprised, "Ariel? What you doing here?" Silver then asked his oldest grandson, "where's your father?" Milo scratch the back of his head and answered, "A sleep like the rest of the family. What's going on?". Jane then with a worried tone, "wake them up. We have a problem" Milo then went up stairs to wake everyone up. Jim rushed downstairs to find Ariel in his home. He then rushed to her and held her tight. He broke the embrace and asked worried, "Are you alright?" Ariel then said with a small smile, "yeah I'm, I had my bow and arrows with me" Jim smiled at her and embraced her once more as she returned the embrace. Sinbad came down and asked the cyborg, "what's going on here?" Ariel then remembered and said frighten, "I was attack by that wolf again" Mushu jumped out of Ariel's arrow bag and said, "yep, it had black and white fur, lucky Ariel aim an arrows at that wolf or we never gotten anyway. But boy I never seen a wolf like that".

Jim then asked Ariel worriedly, "was it the same wolf that attack you the first time and the one you saved me from?" Ariel nodded her head and silver asked Sinbad, "what do you think son? Is it one of our own?" Sinbad sighed heavily and Sarah asked with a worried look, "Sinbad" Jim's father looked at Ariel and then back at his father. He then said concerned, "you might be right. We need to look into this and keep eye out for this wolf. I'll call Phoebus this as this area anyway". Ariel then said, " what about my uncle? He had a meeting tonight, when he gets home he yet really worried". Silver said, "don't worry we try to contact him soon as possible, but for the mean time you will stay here with us for the night" Kayley wasn't happy about what she heard and went up upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Ariel then said, "They something you may need to know". "Like what?" Sinbad asked. "well.. um ... I think I know why this wolf attacking me" Ariel said as she continued on, "When my home land got attack 4 years ago , by these witches, I found out if any mer people like survived they would come here and live in secret. But in the first week these wolf attack the rest of them who survived form my home land. And year later me and my uncle were almost got attack in the forest while hurting in the forest I killed one as it tried to attack us and it's mate saw it. So I'm guessing it could be after me of what I done. You now to get revenge".

"How come you and your uncle survive the attack when everyone else didn't?" silver asked. Ariel then said, "I... um...just saying for young mermaid's 4 years ago we doesn't remember much of what happens around us and I don't really remember how we did?" Sinbad said, "Thank you Ariel for telling us, but for one thing this wolf might not be the one you saw them 4 years ago" Ariel nodded her to tell him she under stood what he meant. Sinbad said, "Jim go and show Ariel to her room". Jim nodded his head and took the redhead's hand as they went up stairs. Jim showed Ariel her room as he opened the door to it.

Her room had all soft of things from seashell to all sorts of things. The room was coloured in aqua and others that resembled the ocean. Ariel couldn't help but smile as the room remind her so much of her under water home, as she turned around to see Jim frowning. She then said, "Jim, what's wrong?" Jim deeply and said sadly, "I should've been there for you". Ariel then reached out her hands and ran her hands through his chestnut hair and said, "Jim, don't worry I was safe anyway, I had my bow and arrows on me and if your grandfather didn't turn up, I wouldn't be here" Jim smiled at her. She then said with a smile, "I like it when you smile like that because when you smile like that, you're warm" Jim smiled at the redhead and grabbed her hand with both of his hands. He said with a smile, "you're beautiful when you smile like that".

Ariel took of her bow and arrow bag off her and putted them near the bed. Jim pulled her towards him and brushed his lips on her neck then to her cheek. Ariel looked at him, as he capture her lips as he pulled her close to his chest. Jim was kissing her with passion and care as Ariel responded to his fervor. Jim broke the kiss and asked as he shyly smiled, "Do you want me to stay?" Ariel lightly laughed and replied with smile as her blush grew pinker, "what do you think?". The red dragon rolled his eyes and left the room. Ariel magic her night grown on and got into bed.

Sarah went to Jim's room to see if he was a sleep and when she opened the door his bed was empty. She then said, "I swear if that boy did something to Ariel..." she then opened the door to Ariel's room and saw the two teens sleeping together but Jim was on the top of the blankets and Ariel was under them. Jim's mother rolled her eyes with a smile and closed the door.

Sinbad was finishing calling his friends and said, "Okay let me know what's happening. Bye" He then hung up the phone and turned around to see his wife standing in the door way. He then said, "so everyone is asleep?" Sarah said with a smile, "yes and your son guarding his girlfriend" Sinbad said, "Come one let's get to bed and everything hopefully be clear in the morning" Then they head up stairs to bed together. As they got into bed Sarah asked, "so the call?" Sinbad sighed and said, "Ariel was right. They were wolf's here when the last of the mer-people got here, but Phoebus will look into this to see if these wolf stayed and see if any new wolves were made while they were here" Sarah put her hand on it his chest and Sinbad grabbed her hand as he started to stroke his thumb side to side. Sinbad said as he could almost read his wife thoughts, "Don't worry she family now" Sarah yawned and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep and Sinbad did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sunrise hit the Benbow Inn and woke the redhead. Ariel squinted her eyes as the sun's rays hits her face. The redhead yawned and saw that Jim was still asleep on her shoulder. Ariel smiled as she tried to move his head of her as she did, Jim groaned. Ariel giggled as she said, "good morning". Jim then smirked on her shoulder and asked, "How come you never tried to move me?" Ariel then said, " I was about to but now your awake" Jim laughed as he move his head away. He then ran his hand through her blood red hair, Jim leaned in and Ariel's eyelids were growing heavy.

Jim was then licked by a pink blob and he groaned as he said, "Morph!" Ariel giggled as the pink blob cutely snuggled into Ariel's cheek, "what is it?" she asked. Jim then said, "This is Morph, my grandfather's pet or used to be, he's my pet now". Both teens heard a knock on the door and Milo yelled through the door, "Come on guys, breakfast getting cold" Milo went down stairs as he read a book on the time Lords of old. Ariel quickly magic some clothes on and opened the door and went down stairs, the pink blob followed her. Jim groaned and said as rubbed his face, "way to kill the mood, Morph".

When Ariel came down stairs, the Hawkins family was already eating breakfast. They had waffles to everything she would have for breakfast at home. Sinbad saw the redhead and saw she was wearing different clothing from yesterday, "where did you get them clothes?" Sinbad asked curiously. Ariel said nervously, " I have powers that can change my clothing" Sinbad laughed at the answer and said, "Come on, really?" Ariel then magically transformed her cloths into her hurting outfit. Sinbad and Milo couldn't believe it. "How did you sleep Ariel?" Sarah asked her changing the subject. " I slept okay, I had Jim with me" Ariel said as she sat down at the table. Milo, Sinbad and Silver smirked as they saw Jim coming down the stairs. "How did you sleep son?" Sinbad asked.

Jim shrugged and said, "not bad" silver then asked as he ate his pancakes, "so Jimbo did ya sleep with Ariel last night?" Jane stepped on his right foot and Silver yelled in pain. Jim then answered as he ate piece of waffle, "yeah, I did. So?" his grandmother eyed him with a look he didn't like. He rolled his eyes and said, "I slept on top of the sheets" . Jane then smiled and said to her husband, "pull something like that again, you lose the other eye"

Just then a little white bird came flying though a opened window and landed onto Ariel's plate, it had a letter tied to its leg. Ariel untied it and the white bird took off and flow back out through the open window. Jim asked, "who's that from?" Ariel smiled and knew who it's from as she opened the letter. She started to read it and it said, ' _ **Ariel I be gone for a bit longer as the wolfs have found the rest of the remaining mer-people so at the movement been at the house alone is to dangerous. Get somewhere safe, I'm going to Atlantis. Don't tell anyone what's really going on. I know that doesn't make sense, but I be home soon promise. Uncle Stefan.**_ '

Ariel looked up with a worried look. Jim knew something was wrong, "what's is it Ariel? Is everything okay?" Jim asked. Ariel smiled and said, "yeah my uncle gonna be away for more a couple of mouths as he's meeting went very so well it gonna take place his project right away" Sarah said, "until he gets back you can stay with us" Sinbad smiled at Ariel and said, "you can't tell him your here your here know if you do the council might erase your memories even if your a mermaid". Silver then said, "you know he right" Jane then said, "Silver!" Silver looked at Jim. Everyone in the Hawkins family except Kayley were sad at the thought of Ariel not remembering them.

Kayley got up from her chair and went in front of Ariel as she glared at her. Kayley then said, "you should've never got involved with this family" Jane got up fro her chair and slapped Kayley. Everyone was surprised at Jim's grandmother and what she had just done. Jane then said in a stern tone, "Stop living in the past Kayley. Stop blaming Ariel for what happened back then" Kayley then yelled, "she took him from me, she took Eric away from me". Ariel was shocked to her this and asked, "you knew Eric?" Kayley then looked at the redhead with anger and growled, "he told me he loved me, but then you had to come alone and take him away from me" Ariel got up from her chair and walked in front of Kayley stopping from leaving the room. "Okay Kayley before you ran up stairs and sob over nothing, I had no idea that you and Eric were together. And guess what he did the same thing to me with an ex friend of mine. Now you tell me this, did I really take Eric away from you? Or your just saying that out of your anger for him. If I were you put a brave face on and move on from this pathetic excuse" Ariel said to her. No one could believe what just happened. "one thing is Kayley you don't know what happened to me or about my past, so if I were you I think about who you are blaming and move on!" Kayley looked in shock and ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door. Ariel went over near to the door and picked up her bow and arrows and heard out the front door.

Jim went after her. As he went outside, Ariel was aiming arrows at some targets she setting up. Jim though she was really good. Ariel thought someone was watching her as turned she saw Jim. He then said, "you really good" "Thanks, I'm so sorry for what just happened Jim" Ariel said. Jim answered, "it's okay, I'm glade someone finally stood up to her, don't worry she get over it plus it's really this Eric guy to blame" Then Ariel said, "you don't know how much he hurt me Jim" Jim went over to her and hugged her behind and said, "Don't worry Ariel, plus I would never hurt you like the way he did" Ariel turned around to see that Jim was telling the truth though his eyes. She then smiled and said, "we better go in and I should apologise to your family about the way I acted".

As they went inside, Jim sat down and Ariel looked at Sinbad and Sarah and said as she walked towards them at the table, "Mr and Mrs Hawkins, I'm so sorry for what happened..." Sarah said interrupting Ariel, " there's no need to apologize I'm glad you stood up to her" Sinbad coughed and said, "I hate to ruin A tender apology here, but I just been on the phone to Phoebus saying there going to be no school today due to the snow". Sarah then said, "That will give Jim and Milo plenty of time to get some of Ariel's clothes to bring back here from her house" Ariel then said, "they no need as I can just transform my clothes it be just easier" Sarah smiled and said, "Ariel it be better if the boys do as they might be something you want to wear and that you can't transform into". Ariel then nodded her head to understand that Sarah wanted the boys out of their way for a while. "good so the boys will do that" Sarah said. Milo then said, "sorry I can't, I have to buy some new books to study about the time Lords, it's on my next exam" Jane sighed and said, "then Silver will go with his grandson"

Silver made a sly grin and said as he got up from his chair, "alright, I'll get to work and help our Grandson" Ariel looked at the old man and Jim with a serious face, "okay, well just keep out of my undies door while your their, I can always make my own and if you don't I have seagull friend who be watching you and who will tell me if you do" Ariel said looking at them both. Silver and Jim headed out the door and went to seafront mansion.

Ariel looked out the window as she waited for Jim to return thought her bedroom window. She then saw a boy with blonde hair outside and he kept fallen over and he also looked in pain as well. She then recognised the boy. She then quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs and opened the front door in a hurry and run outside to help the helpless boy in the snow. Mushu ran after the redhead and yelled, "Girl, are you crazy? This boy could be bad news". Ariel then explained as she picked up the boy, "Mushu this Cale, he help my family when we first came to this island, he's my friend". Mushu said, "you have a boy as a friend" Ariel said as she tried to hold him up, "yes girls can have boys as friends Mushu". Sinbad saw from a far and noticed that Ariel was carrying a boy to the house. Sinbad rushed over to them and said, "Ariel! Who is this boy?" Ariel then said, "His name is Cale Tucker, he's my friend. He helped me and my family when we first came to this island" Sinbad saw the wound on the boy, it looked like animal bit him. Cale then yelled in pain and Sinbad knew what he was going through.

Meanwhile Jim and silver reached seafront mansion. Silver whistled and said with a sly grin, "looks like you got a keeper here Jimbo" Jim rolled his eyes and opened the iron gates. They went inside the mansion and Silver couldn't believe what he was seeing, "you can tell their from the sea" Silver said picking up a seashell. Jim rolled his eyes as his grandfather said, "Jimbo, you better not screw this up" Jim then said, "Come on gramps. We came here to get Ariel's clothes. Not gawk her home". The cyborg grumbled about him being a two shoes over the hole thing.

As they reached the redhead's room and went in, they couldn't believe their eyes. The room was almost big as a ballroom . The room had all sorts of things like from jewellery to fighting gear. Jim then said, "she wasn't kidding when she said she could fight". Silver then decided to have a bit of fun with his grandson. He then went over to the door of the dresser and grabbed a piece of clothing which Ariel told them not to go through. "Here you go Jimbo" Jim grabbed the piece of clothing and it turned out to be one of Ariel's bras. Jim yelled, "you old prev! Your sick. Do you know that? Plus Ariel said to keep out of that door in the first place" Silver laughed and said, "How would she knew if we went thought that door. I was just trying to have fun with you" Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Ariel said one of her animals friends would be watching us" Silver looked at him and said, "and what this animals friend gonna do, it can't speak to her Jimbo". Without them knowing Ariel's seagull friend saw what happen flow of to tell Ariel.

Jim rolled his eyes and noticed a music sheet on Ariel's dress stand. He picked it up. the song was tittle glowing in the dark. He then put the music sheet into his pocket and packed the rest of Ariel's clothing.

Meanwhile Sinbad and Ariel brought Cale inside the inn as Sarah yelled , "Sinbad! What the hell going on?" Sinbad said in a serious tone, "call Phoebus...Now!" Sarah nodded her head and picked up the phone and dialled her husband's old friends number. Phoebus picked up after the first ring. "Phoebus, here... who is this?" **"** _ **Phoebus this is Sarah. My husband needs your help".**_ "alright, be there as soon as I can, also I have Zephyr with me". _**"okay, that's fine the girls can keep him company".**_ Phoebus put the phone down and drove to the forest, to where the Benbow Inn was.

Jane knocked on Kayley's door and said, "Kayley, Zephyr will be here soon. Please come down and I think you should apologise to Ariel. It's time to move on Kayley". Jane left hearing nothing from Kayley but on the other side of Kayley's door Kayley knew her grandmother was right and she went down stairs.

Phoebus came in with his son and saw Cale trying to squirm out of Sinbad's grasp. Phoebus yelled, "hold him down!" Sinbad yelled as he tried to pin Cale down , "what do you think I've been trying to do!" Kayley saw zephyr being scared and said calmly with a smile, "let's go outside and play in the snow". Zephyr smiled as he grabbed her hand. Kayley then saw Ariel and said, "Hey, Ari wanna join us?" Ariel look at Kayley as she hold her hand out to her, "yeah okay?" Ariel said as she took her hand as they all walked outside. Jane smiled knowing Kayley final listened to her.

Jane and Sarah went to help Sinbad and Phoebus to hold down Cale to the table. Phoebus found the spit on his body wee he was bitten and injected something in him making him go a sleep. Sinbad said annoyingly, "you could of done that in the first place". Phoebus smirked and said, "what and ruin all the fun!?" Sarah rolled her eyes and asked, "What happened to him?" Phoebus explained, "it's a wolf bite" Sinbad then asked, "is it the same wolf that attacked Ariel?". Phoebus then inhaled the scent coming off the wound and said, "yep, and his boy is gonna become one of us pretty soon. It looks like we're going to have a new born here" Phoebus looked at Sinbad with worry and said, "Sinbad we have to let her know, what's happen know!" Sinbad knew what he meant by 'her'. "Okay tonight and we tell her everything we now understand" Phoebus nodded his head.

Ariel and Kayley were sitting down on a rock outside the inn as they watched Zephyr build a snowman. Kayley then said, "I'm sorry Ariel, you were right I shouldn't of blame you. Can you forgive me" Ariel smiled and said, "I already have" Ariel opened her arms and hugged Kayley. They hug broke, "I better go inside, they may need me could you watch Zephyr for a bit I won't belong" Kayley asked. Ariel nodded her head. The little boy came over as Kayley went inside and he tugged on her top and said, "my name Zephyr" Ariel giggled and said, "I'm Ariel" Zephyr sniffed her and said, "you got Jim's scent all over you and abit of the sea breeze too" Ariel smiled and said, "yeah, I'm a mermaid that probly why u can smell the sea on me and you can smell Jim?" Zephyr nodded his head and said, "yep and your a mermaid cool. I thought they were legends" Ariel smiled and asked curiously, "yep mermaid are real. What form is your father?" Zephyr said with smile, "His form is Bolto and my form is scamp"

Ariel then saw Jim and his cyborg grandfather not afar coming up towards her with her lugged. Zephyr yelled as he ran towards them "Jim! Your back" Jim chuckled and said, "Miss me, pup?". Zephyr said as he helped Jim, "nah. Ariel and I were talking about her been a mermaid". Then flying pass them a seagull flew over to Ariel and landed in front of her and told her what he saw. "Thank you, Scuttle for telling me" the seagull smiled and flew off back to the sea.

Phoebus came out with Cale over his shoulder and said, "Come on, Zephyr. We're taking his young man home with us" Zephyr frowned and said, "okay" he then waved goodbye to Jim and kissed Ariel on the cheek goodbye. Silver then chuckled and said, "look like ya got some competitive". Jim laughed as they got to where Ariel was.

She was looking at them with a serious face. "what's wrong Ariel?" Jim asked her. "oh... um..I could say, you disobeyed me and went through undies door!" Ariel said. Silver and Jim looked at each and didn't know what to say. "who told you we did?" Silver said not realising what he just said as he laughed. Ariel smiled as she said, "hehe, at lest try not telling me you didn't" Jim looked at Ariel and said, "sorry Ari". Ariel smiled at Jim "I knew it wasn't you Jim" as she said looking at Silver. Silver then rolled his eyes. Ariel giggled and said, "Come on, lets get inside before we freeze to death".

As they went inside Sinbad said to his son, "Take Ariel upstairs and guard her" Jim then said, "ah come on dad. I always get left out on the good stuff" Sinbad said in a stern tone, "Now". Jim groaned and Silver whispered in his ear, "don't worry I'll tell ya tomorrow". Jim and Ariel got the lugged as they head up stairs . Silver asked, "what was with the boy that Phoebus was carrying?" Sinbad sighed and said, "that was Cale Tucker, Ariel's friend. He was bitten by the same wolf that attacked Ariel last night" Jane Asked, "Did Phoebus find anything on the wolf?" Sinbad frowned and said said in a disappointment tone, " No. No records show that any wolves being made or moved into moonstone" Silver then said concerned, "this wolf is not following the rules set by the grand council". Milo then came in and asked, "what have I missed today?" Silver then gave Milo a quick up data. The oldest Hawkins boy said, " well, I saw the same wolf outside the bookstore as I came out. I couldn't pick up his scent as I think he made sure that I couldn't track him". Jane sad worriedly, "if we don't do something soon, the grand council will take action". "They sure will" a voice said put of nowhere. Everyone looked up near the front door. There was a hood person they. "who are you?" Sarah asked. The hood person took of her hood and everyone went into shock. "Ariel?" Sinbad said in shock. "no, it isn't her son" Silver said. Sinbad and the other were confused. They women looked a lot like Ariel expect the hair. Her was brown but in curls. "It's the time lord Lucy" Silver said. Jane got up and said, "What bring you here?" Lucy then said with a sly smile, "I'm here to let you know from the council you got 2 weeks to find out where these wolf's have come from or the grand council will take action". Sinbad said with a worried look, "we better start soon as possible before these 2 weeks are up" Lucy smiled before she could walk out, Sarah asked her, "you look so alike expect the hair of course" Lucy looked at Sarah with a confused face and said, "huh? Who do I look alike?" Sarah then said, "sorry. Meant you like my son's girlfriend Ariel" Lucy smiled and said, "oh really. They is a reason why. But at the movement I can't explain why but all I can say is that I'm apart of your future and your my past" Sarah didn't understand what she meant. Lucy putted her hood back on and walked out of the house and disappeared into the darkness, living everyone confused from what she said.

Upstairs Jim was putting Ariel's luggage away. Jim then said putting the last bit of it away, "I found this on your dresser" he pulled out the music sheet out of his pocket and handed it to Ariel. The redhead grabbed the sheet and said with a smile, "This is the song I was hoping you do with me at the talent show" He then said with a smirk, "let's do it". Both of the teens began to feel the beat. Mushu and morph were clapping their hands in the rhythm of the song.

 _~ you know how I get when the sun goes down~_

 _~how it feels when no one's around~_

Jim pulled Ariel in for a slow dance and Ariel started to sing.

 _~ I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _I know, I wanna know-ow-ow~_

 _~I get kinds lost and I can't see straight_

 _Hate it but it's just what we take~_

 _~I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _I know, I wanna know-ow-ow~_

 _~We get bitten by the lonely, but when I'm not the only._

 _When I'm, when I'm not the only._

 _One who feel it maybe sick to say._

 _But it helps that you feel the same~_

 _~I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _(When the lights go out)~_

 _~We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out~_

 _~like we're never been down_

 _We're glowing in the dark~_

 _~we'll light up central park_

 _We're lights that never go out~_

 _~Cause you're here with me now~_

Jim's life changed when he met Ariel.

 _~Dark days, but it's alright~_

So did Ariel's when she met him.

 _~So fine, every night_

 _Oh oh, woah, oh oh~_

 _~We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out_

 _Like we're never been down._

 _Glowing in the dark~_

Jim spun her around and pulled her in.

 _~Doing two – way when way above the clouds._

 _Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out~_

 _~I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _I know, I wanna know-ow-ow~_

 _~Now we're looking down like we're got no fear_

 _We're got dreams and it starts right here~_

 _~I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _I know, I wanna know-ow-ow~_

 _~We get bitten by the lonely, but when we're not the only_

 _You're, you're not the only._

 _Once you know the way._

 _You get through on a little bright~_

 _~I know, I wanna know-ow-ow_

 _(When the lights go out)~_

 _~ We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out like we're never been down~_

 _~We're glowing in the dark~_

 _~We'll light up central park_

 _We're lights that never go out_

 _Cause you're here with me now~_

 _~Dark days, but it's alright_

 _So fine, every night_

 _Oh oh, woah, oh oh~_

 _~We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out like we're never been down~_

 _~Glowing in the dark~_

Mushu and Morph join in with this part.

 _~When I'm bitten by the lonely you can get to know me~_

 _~ I know, I wanna know-ow-ow~_

Both teens were happy with each other.

 _~We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out like we're never been down~_

 _~ We're glowing in the dark_

 _We'll lights that never go out_

 _Cause you're here with me now~_

 _~Dark days, but it's alright_

 _So fine, every night~_

 _~ oh oh, woah,oh oh~_

 _~We're glowing in the dark_

 _We started from a spark_

 _We're lights that never go out like we're never been down~_

 _~Glowing in the dark~_

Ariel smiled and as she look at of the window she could she the moon coming though, "don't watch over me tonight Jim" Ariel said. "are you sure?" Jim said getting pushed out of the room by Ariel. "yes Jim " Ariel said shouting the door and locking it behind her. Jim though she was been really odd and went to his room wondering why she wanted him out of the room.

Ariel quickly ran in to the bathroom and ran a bath and got in and as she did the moon hit the bathroom, she transformed into her mer-form. She landed in the bath thinking of her uncle and hoping he's okay and that he be home soon. She fell asleep and dreamed about her home and her uncle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ariel woke up to find herself still in the bath her mer-form. She jumped up on the side of the bath and dragged her tale over. When she did that, she fell onto the floor 'boom' the noise went hitting the floor. Lucky no one heard her except for Mushu. Mushu walked into the bathroom and said yawning "Ariel what the hel-ll yoouuu do-do-doing" Mushu started to freak out as he saw Ariel in her mer-form. "Mushu, calm down" Ariel said grabbing him. "I'm calm girl. How can you be in your mer form your not near any water" Mushu asked her.

"well last night was a full moon and full moons are the only one that can transform me into my mer-form. You know it not just water that can change me" Ariel said explain to Mushu while drying her tale off. "So how come you're still in your mer-form?" Mushu asked curiously. "Well that because I slept in the bath last night with water in Mushu". Mushu started to understand and helped Ariel dry her tale so she can transform back into her human – form.

"Ariel, it's me Jim. I hoped you slept well, can I come in?" Jim said from the outside of her bedroom door. "oh no! Mushu unlock the door and keep Jim busy. Say I'm just getting dress for school" Ariel said to Mushu. Mushu nodded his head and went to unlocked the bedroom door. Jim came in, he looked around the room to see that Ariel wasn't their. "where Ariel? Mushu" Jim asked worriedly. Mushu said, "Don't worry, she in the bathroom getting ready for school".

Lucky Ariel's transformed back into her leg's and then she quickly magic her school uniform on and went into the bedroom to find Jim sitting on the bed. "you know, you don't have to go in today" Ariel smiled and said, "well I have to, don't you?" Jim got up and walked over to her and said with a smirk, "play hooky for a change?" Ariel had idea and said with a smile, "if you let me go to school, we can do what you want after" Jim thought about this and said with a smile, "Fine, you win" Ariel smiled and went to the mirror and brushed her hair. Jim then said, "How come you wanted me out of here last night?" Ariel went silent for a bit as she looked at the mirror a bit more as she brushed her hair. Then she though of a good lie, "well I wanted to sleep here on my own as I can look after myself Jim" she said still looking into the mirror as she finished brushing her hair.

Jim knew Ariel was lying to him, "Ariel I know your lying to me. Tell me the truth" Jim said as he walked closer to her. Ariel turn around and putted the brush down on the side table and said, "Okay, well last night was the full moon and the full moon cause me to transform into my mer form" Jim stated to under stand as Ariel continue explain, "It also sometime I don't have control over the mermaid sometime. That why I didn't want you here last night" Jim looked at her and asked, "why didn't you tell this before?" Ariel looked at Jim, then turn around looking out the window and said, "because I thought you may think that I had my mer form under control, but I don't when the full moon comes around" Jim understand why she wanted him away from her last night and hugged her as he said, "it's okay you were just protecting me from you going mermaid on me". Ariel laughed as said "really mermaid on you" Jim then answered, "what! Like what would you call it" Ariel laughed as they both head down stairs for breakfast.

The Hawkins family was already downstairs having breakfast and Jane was helping Sarah serving the meal. Jane then said putting down on the tablet the pancakes, "we need to keep eye watch on Ariel. So we now she safe". The cyborg said as he ate his smoked bacon, "I couldn't agree more. That wolf has me worried". Sinbad asked his cyborg father, "is the grand council going to take action?" Silver sighed and said as he drunk his tea, "No. I asked my father, your grandfather to gives us more time. He's say if this gets out of hands then they take action which it shouldn't as Lucy has places some of her army men around the woods to keep an eye out around here.

Sarah then saw Ariel coming down, "Good morning Ariel. Sleep well?" Ariel sat down and said, "yeah I did. I going to school in a bit, Jim said he drive me they, so I won't be late" Milo laughed and said while eating his pancakes, "looks like Jim is becoming a woss puss". Little did Milo know that hid brother was standing right behind him and smacked Milo on the back of his head. Milo rubbed the back of his head and said, "He was right behind me, wasn't he?" Kayley said with a smirk as she ate her breakfast, "Yep".

Jim sat down and grabbed a plate of pancakes as he asked, "So gramps you gonna tell me what happened with blondie?" Ariel then quickly said not letting Silver speak, "His name is Cale Tucker and he's my best friend" Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Sure". Sinbad said with a smirk, "if I didn't know any better I say you are jealous" Jim scoffed and said,"What?! Come on?... me! Jealous?!" Ariel giggled and said, "don't worry he's not my type anyway" Jim then started to wonder what her type was and before he could ask, Ariel then said as she finished her breakfast, "ready to go, Jim" Jim smiled and said as he finished his tea, "alright let's go".

Jim drove Ariel to her school and asked with a smirk, "So what is your type?" Ariel leaned in and kissed Jim on the cheek and then she said getting out of the truck, "I'll tell you after school". Jim smiled and shock his head as he started the truck. Ariel saw where her friends were and started to walking towards them but as she did, someone caught her eyes making her froze in her footsteps. It was her exs. He turned around and smiled as he said, "Ariel, you're here" Eric then tried to hug Ariel but she stepped away from him. Eric then frowned and asked, "what's wrong?" Ariel looked at him angrily and said with a stern tone as she tried to leave, "you know what's wrong". Eric then grabbed Ariel's wrists and slammed her against a tree, "Your not leaving yet, I'm not done talking to you" Eric said angrily. Ariel got one of her wrist free from Eric's grip and then she slapped him around the face and then yelled, "Stop it! Eric!". Jim saw what was happening and got out of his truck as ran towards them.

Ariel then kicked Eric's leg and in doing so making Ariel break free of his grip on her. As he fell to the ground on his knees Ariel then punch him in the nose. Jim saw what happened and run over to her, "Well done" he said looking down at the weakened boy. Tiana and the rest of the gang saw what happened. "Come guys it looks like Ariel in trouble" Tia said to the gang as she start to run towards them.

Jim then grabbed Eric and pulled him up and said, "leave her alone" Eric smirked as he broke free off Jim's grip and said, "Or what?!" Eric was about to aim a punch at Jim but saw Ariel's gang running towards them and said looking at them both, "We not finished here, I be back and you're gone pay for this" Eric ran off as Tiana and the other ran towards Jim and Ariel. Charlotte then said giving Ariel a hug, "Are you alright?" "yes I'm char" Ariel replied to her as they hug broke. Jim looked at Ariel's wrist and saw the bruise starting to form. "I'll get him for this" Jim growled as he curse himself for not protecting her. "Jim it's fine" Ariel said as she tried to cover up the bruise on her wrist. "I had under control, plus I was the on who made him fall to the ground" Jim smiled and had agree with her.

Tiana pulled Ariel aside from everyone and said, "Ariel remember your father told us something like this may happen. Now listen to me, char and I will meet you at the entrance of the forest..." Ariel then quickly interrupted her, " No Tia we promise we would only do that when we are in complete danger, and this is not the problem for us to go yet" Tiana agree with her and said, "okay I tell the teachers you're sick, go with Jim and calm down. Go out for a walk or knowing you go hunting"

Jim then heard what Tiana just said to Ariel and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her in close as he walked her to his truck. Charlotte the said as she watched Ariel and Jim walk away from them, "I don't know about this Tia, her uncle gone missing and we really don't her to get hurt though this mess". Tiana and Charlotte head to class and Tiana said as she wrote the note, "I'll call her after school".

Ariel got into Jim's truck as she made a sad, angry face, "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't of seen that" Jim pulled her in for a side hug and said gently, "I'm here Ariel. I'm here because...I..." Ariel looked at him and said, "Because you what?" Jim couldn't reveal his feelings for her yet, "Because I know I be here to protect you when you need me" Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you Jim, but I can protect myself you know" Jim knew what she meant, he then kissed her briefly and asked with a sly smile, "How do you feel about going to the beach?". Ariel smiled and said, " well you know I do love the beach but I have to be careful because if I go near the wafer I turn into a mermaid but still I'm interested to go there". Jim smiled and said grabbing her hand gently, "we could go right now. You and me, a picnic we can in the sand, talk and of course stay away from the water. Ariel smiled at him. "Ariel I know I wouldn't hurt you, like he did" Jim said to Ariel. Ariel smiled once more and said, "Let's go".

Meanwhile Kayley and Mushu went to Phoebus's house. The red dragon asked as he sat on Kayley shoulder, "Why are we here?" Kayley sighed and explained, "I get stuck with training with this Cale guy and since both of my brothers are of doing pretty much nothing, it's my job to make sure Cale is ready and willing to fight". Mushu rolled his eyes and said, "whatever, I wished I stayed with the cyborg and the others". Kayley knocked the door and Phoebus opened the door, "Stuck with training the new born" Phoebus asked. Kayley nodded her head as she walked in. Zephyr came running towards them and said as he saw Mushu on Kayley's shoulder, "can I play with the lizard?" Mushu then said as he jumped off Kayley's shoulder, "I'm a dragon kid, I don't do that tongue thing". Kayley then said, "Go head, Zephyr. I'll be with your father" Zephyr smiled and grabbed the red dragon and went outside.

Phoebus and Kayley went down stairs to the seller to see how Cale was doing. Kayley asked concerned, "How long has he been in the cage?" Phoebus said, "Three days. It's amazing how he adapted to all the pain" Kayley then saw the blond hair boy and thought he looked cute. Phoebus then said, "I leave you to start the training, good luck" Phoebus left the room, leaving Kayley to see to the blond hair boy. Then Cale began to moan and he start to opening his eyes. Kayley opened the cage door and went inside as Cale opened his eyes. As he did he saw Kayley, he smiled at her thinking she was angel. Then he started to get up and then Kayley said in a concerned tone, "you shouldn't more after what you been though". He then said as he balanced himself, "Don't worry about me, I've been in worse conditions" He then smelled a sweet scent and said, "You smell like strawberries".

Kayley blushed and shook her head. She then said seriously, "I'm here to train you..." Cale scoffed and asked with a smirk, "Train me? Sorry sweetie but I only train with Ariel. Do you know where she is?" Kayley rolled his eyes and said, "She probably with my brother, don't worry she safe with him". Cale smiled and as Kayley opened the cage door, Cale said, "so what's your name?" Kayley smiled and said, "it's Kayley". Cale smiled and said, "nice to meet you, I'm Cale". They went upstairs to start training. But as they reached outside they found Phoebus fighting a wolf in his form. Kayley yelled, "Phoebus!" she then changed into her lion form. Cale felt strange as if he wanted to help them.

Unknown someone was riding by and saw what was happening. The figure stopped to help and got off the horse and run over to help. Kayley lunged at the wolf and used her claws to defend herself as the wolf tried to bit her neck. Cale then jumped in transforming into a hound – dog with a brown floppy ears. He bit the wolf's neck but in doing so the wolf nocked him out. Kayley saw Zephyr and Mushu hiding in the brushes. She quickly went to them as she led them out of harms way. The wolf then nocked out Phoebus then out of nowhere before the wolf could finish Phoebus off, an arrow hitting the wolf in the leg, "you wolf, I think you are on the wrong side of the wood. Don't you think!" a voice shouted to the wolf. Phoebus looked up to see a hood figure aiming a arrow at the wolf. The figure released another arrow at the wolf, making the wolf ran away in pain. Everyone got up and retransformed back into their human forms.

Phoebus said, "Thank you Cale, well done you almost better than me" Cale smiled and said, "well it wasn't just me" Phoebus look at the hood figure and said, "Thank you, who are you I may ask?" The figure took off the hood, Cale then said, "Ariel?". Phoebus the looked in shook as Kayley bought Zephyr and Mushu out of hiding and they all looked at her. She said, "I'm not Ariel, I'm the time lord Lucy and your very welcome Phoebus" Kayley came over and said, "Thank you Lucy for your help" Lucy smiled and said, "nope problem, I got to go my creators need me". Lucy ran over to her horse and ride of into the forest.

Phoebus looked at his son and said, "What happened?" Zephyr run over to his father and hugged him explained, "well, Mushu and I were playing hide and seek, when this wolf came out trying to attack Mushu. Then I just throw a rock at him, then grabbed Mushu and made a run for it" Phoebus hugged his son and said, "I'm glad you're safe" he smiled as the hug broke. "Mushu did you touch the wolf?" Phoebus asked. "yes, I did. I scratched him enough to make him bleed" Phoebus the said, "good, that will give Sinbad and the rest of the Hawkins a sample of that wolf's DNA then we now who that wolf is". Kayley nodded and said, "okay". She then looked at Cale and said, "we'll start train tomorrow" Cale smirked and said a they start walking home, "I look forward to it".

Ariel and Jim reached the beach as they got out of the truck Ariel realized how much she missed the beach and as said, "I missed coming here" Jim smiled and said, "here a change of clothes, you go and change, while I get everything set up" Ariel smiled and head to the towards the rest rooms. As did Ariel that Jim went to set everything up. After he did he then change into his swim trunks. After he change he got his guitar and set where he wanted it.

After Ariel change as she came out of the restrooms she saw Jim shirtless for the first time. Ariel thought that he had some muscle hiding underneath that shirt of his. Jim turned around to find Ariel in the dress he chosen for her and said, "Wow". Ariel lightly blushed and said, "Thanks. You're not bad your self". He then grabbed her hand gently and said, "Come on, lets have some fun".

They played in the sand, making sand castles and Jim joking around with bucks of water as he chased her with it in his hand but missing her like 2 second away from her. Ariel then got Jim back by pushing him into the water. Ariel laughed at Jim as he got trying to give her a hug, "Come on, Ariel just one hug" Jim said laughing as he tried to hug her. Ariel though a beach towel at him and said giggling, "no chase, go and dry yourself off".

They then rested on the blanked that Jim spread out for the picnic. Ariel fed Jim grapes and he then show off with one of the grapes by tossing in the air and doing a move. Ariel giggled and Jim smiled. She then said, "what's the guitar for?" Jim smirked and said, "um... well I though maybe sing some songs, if you wanted too" Ariel smiled and said, "I have a song. You wanna hear it?" Jim nodded his head and said, "Yes". Jim start to strum his guitar and Ariel began to sing her song.

 _~ A million thoughts in my head. Should I let me heart keep listening~_

 _~ Cause up 'til now I've walked the line,nothing lost but something missing~_

 _~ I can't decided what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go?~_

Jim love how Ariel was singing this soft to him and how relaxed he was with her.

 _~ If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling~_

 _~ is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah~_

 _~ if only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be~_

 _~ Ah oh if only_

 _If only~_

Ariel then asked with a smile, "what do you think? It not really finished yet". Jim smirked, "it's good" he said as he kissed her with passion and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ariel returned his fervor and put her arms around his neck. Jim was controlling himself so far and also Ariel was too. Until Ariel moved her hand down to his bare chest. Jim then pulled away and Ariel asked, "what's wrong?" Jim said, "I have to control myself remember, like you do" Ariel smiled and knew he was protecting her from becoming a lioness as they both didn't know what it do to Ariel's mer form.

Jim looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. Jim and Ariel packed everything up and loaded it into the truck. As they got into the truck, Ariel raped herself into a blanket and as they were heading home she fell asleep but before she did, she could of sworn that someone said, "I love you, my angel".


End file.
